Naming the bartender
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt goes to a club where he sits at a bar talking with his friend Luke (OC), a curly haired bartender takes interest in Kurt. However, he wont tell Kurt his name and this is how he finds out what it is.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

"So, it's my first night out on my own, on my 21stmy other friends bought me all my drinks and honestly I hardly remember them. So what is something sweet but not too strong but still worth my money?" Kurt was asking his friend from college, Luke, what to drink on a night out on the town.

They were currently sitting at the bar of a local club, just out of the way so they weren't constantly moving around for people who were ordering drinks. The bar seemed to be quite right now and the bartenders were walking around attending to those at the bar like Kurt and his friend. A curly haired bartender seemed to be paying attention to them though stayed out of their business, which was until a blue drink was placed in front of Kurt moments later whilst Luke was still thinking his options through.

"Here, try this," he said, leaning against the counter and smiled at Kurt, a twinkle in his eyes that perked Kurt's ego a little. Luke raised an eyebrow at Kurt amused at the sudden interaction and secretly saying 'where do I get one?' all at once.

"What is it and how much is it going to cost?" Kurt asked curiously, eyeing the drink. He reached out for it before taking the small draw in his legs, sipping the drink and testing if it was any good. It was. Blueberry is what hit Kurt first before a smooth heat from the rum settled in the back of his throat. There was something else there, but he couldn't quite describe it. The drink was delicious, so it didn't matter how much it cost, Kurt was going to take it.

"House special, and for you, free. Except well you need to tell me your name now," the bartender winked at Kurt, making a shiver run down his spine.

"It's Kurt," Luke said causing Kurt to hit him in the arm lightly. They shared a look and Luke laughed. "What he's cute," he said to Kurt with a cheeky smile. "Now sugar, what's yours?" Luke asked as he leant over the bar a little.

"You'll have to come back and ask me another time boys. Back to work for me," he said grinning at both Kurt and Luke before heading off to the other side of the bar.

Luke looked at Kurt before laughing, pulling Kurt off the stool to go dance. "That was one delicious eye-candy right there," Luke said, pulling him out to the dance floor, shaking is hips to get Kurt moving. "Oh we are so coming back here again and you are getting his name."

The next time Kurt went to the club he was alone. He'd decided to go without taking Luke, the curly haired bartender stuck on his mind and slipping into his dreams. Kurt walked into the club and right over to the bar; taking the same seat he had for the time before. It only took five minutes before a blue drink was sitting in front of Kurt and the curly haired bartender was standing in front of him, giving him a goofy grin.

"Kurt, you came back," the bartender said.

"You remember my name. Hmm suppose it's time I got yours?" Kurt said, leaning forward to seductively sip his drink, eyes still locked with the bartenders. The bartender's eyes seemed to darken at the action and he leant forward, their faces not too far away from each others.

"What do I get if I tell you my name?" the bartender said, the corner of his lips turning up in a sexy smile that Kurt committed to his mind for later on.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, flirting with the bartender.

"I suppose a number would do oh and a last name if you wish. You know what, why don't you just write your name and number down for me, that way I can't forget it," the bartender said, handing over a marker and napkin to Kurt.

"Well, I guess that will have to do," Kurt smiled, looking down to the napkin and wrote his name down along with his mobile number, biting his lower lip as he did before handing the items back to the bartender. "Now you have my whole name and my number yet I'm still missing a name, this isn't a fair game," Kurt said, giving the bartender a bit of a pout.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep an eye on your phone then. Work calls," the bartender said, pocking the napkin with Kurt's number before winking at Kurt as he walked away.

"Wait! That's not fair!" he called out, finding himself let down but soon enough the curly haired bartender was already busy at work and Kurt didn't want to nag him and look needy.

It was two days later when Kurt woke to a text message from an unknown number.

Blaine Anderson. My name is Blaine Anderson. Oh and I'm taking you out tonight.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
